the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrokeii Uzumaki
'Approval:' 8/30/16 27 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Mrokeii has natural red hair, a trait of the Uzumaki clan. In terms of appearance, he generally prefers scholarly attire - flowing cloaks and gowns, the like. Beneath, however, he tends to wear refitted ANBU attire - the last 13 years of his life has required it, almost. Although you would never see it unless he were to remove his outer garments, he has a Konohagakure ANBU tattoo on his upper right arm. In terms of personality, Mrokeii has evolved greatly over the past 13 years. Namely, he appears to be far more interested in his own pursuits - that of Space-Time Ninjutsu. His first foray into the field lead him to a war-torn alternate world, and the things seen there have hardened the already mature boy into what he is today. He doesn't speak of his time there - he just changes subjects with a laugh and a smile. He may have aged, he may have faced death time and time again, but Mrokeii is at heart still that joyous 13 year old genin. 'Stats' (Total:219) ' '''Strength: 14 ' 'Speed: 26 ' 'Chakra Levels: 26 ' 'Chakra Control: 36 ' 'Endurance: 15 ' '''CP: 190 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Wind Release ' '''Genin 2: Fūinjutsu Specialist ' 'Chunin: Seishin Hosuto: Inari the Desert Fox --> Summoning Contract ' 'Jonin: Wood Release ' 'S-Rank: Space-Time Manipulation ' 'Kage Rank: Sage Mode ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 27 Banked feats: 0 'Fuuton (4)' # Wind Release: Gale Palm - A simple technique that when the users hands are clapped together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale. This technique, when used as an isolated attack has the power to easily knock over a human. Though the true value comes from using it together with projectile weapons like shuriken or kunai. Their speed, power, and ability to wound or even kill are all increased several times. (10 CP) # Wind Release: Tekuza Gale Beast '- The user creates a large, dragon-like hurricane, which will emerge from both his arms. Around the jutsu, there are large wind currents, and it's filled with chakra currents inside. (20 CP) # '''Windori - '''Mrokeii forms winds around his hand in the shape of a large blade which he uses for piercing. 40CP # '''Kienzan - '''A disc of pure Wind chakra. Swirling winds spin rapidly to form a razor sharp disc capable of cuttting through solid steel. Very powerful and very destructive, it's arguably Mrokeii's most powerful technique, and most dangerous. 40CP '''Fuinjutsu ''(5) # Seal: Explosion '- An explosive seal can be placed on a person by touch and then detonated by the user. (10 CP) # '''Yin Seal (III) '- Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be activated by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 100) # '''Barrier: Confining Technique - This barrier is designed to prevent anyone from leaving its confines. Once within a certain range of the person, the user erects the barrier underfoot rendering anyone within the seals, incapable of escaping. [40CP initial cost, 20CP upkeep. Has to be placed on an opponent, then triggered from a visible range. Can be broken out if the victim has sufficient strength, or by paying the jutsu's initial cost the user paid +20CP. Can be supercharged, maintain cost will be 1/2 of base cost due to relative ease the jutsu can be broken out of (for example: supercharged to 60CP, upkeep 30CP). Will last for a mission/fight 'Summoning Contract (2)' #'Inari the Desert Fox - '''A large fox and Seishin that Mrokeii was previously host to. He can now summon him to protect him in battle. 40CP Stats: 120SP Strength: 34 Speed: 12 Endurance: 20 CC: 0 Monsterfication Stats: Strength: 42 Speed: 12 Endurance: 22 CC: 0 #+40SP '''Mokuton (3)' #'Wood Release: Cutting Technique -' A versatile technique where the user can produce sharp wooden spikes from their body to either fashion short-range weapons akin to a makeshift sword or else use them as long-range projectiles, where the branches' growth can be triggered remotely, skewering the enemy as a result. (10CP) #'Wood Release: World of Trees Wall' - Countless wooden branches grow at high speed from the ground, forming a wide, net-like wall. (10CP) #'Four-Arms Defensive: Level 1' - The user sprouts two wooden arms from their body. These arms function just like normal ones and are capable of defending the user or casting jutsu. (10 CP/5 CP per round, per level.) 'Space-Time Manipulation (1)' #'Advanced Space-Time Weariness '- Debuff, single target, -12 to end (40CP) 'Sage Mode (5)' #'Aspect of the Fox' - Mrokeii gains nine tails along with fox ears and a more feline stance. All of this serves to increase his speed through helping him maintain balance. (+12 Spd, 40NCP/r) #'Improved Stats '- Mrokeii has trained to further increase his already impressive speed. (+10NCP, +8 partial to dodge) #'Summon mosterification' '-' Summons who are summoned while the user is in SM receive an extra 40 CP or 40 SP, the users choice! NCP must be spent to summon your summon in this manner #'Empowered Jutsu -' This is the trademark of SM. Once per turn the user may give a jutsu a "free super charge" equal to (10* the number of feats he/she has invested in sage mode). This means that If you have invested 40 NCP in a jutsu, and have 5 feats invested in SM you may cast the jutsu as a 90 CP jutsu for no additional costs. Remember this only happens once per turn! you may not normally supercharge a jutsu that has been supercharged in this manner. The free supercharge bonus caps at +60 but cannot exceed the user's own ability to supercharge jutsu.The base cost of the supercharged jutsu must be paid with NCP. #'Improved senses -' While in SM the user can feel the presence of chakra. He/she can tell where people are just by their chakra source. The user can tell if someone is using a jutsu, where it is coming from, and what nature the jutsu is associated with, as well as how much chakra is contained within the attack. 'Culmination (2)' #'Wooden Dragon Technique '- The user forms a large dragon figure made of wood. This dragon surges forward, binding the opponent and siphoning the opponent's chakra from them. After siphoning, the dragon then dissipates and crumbles, effectively "eating" the opponent's chakra. (40 CP, Drains 1.5x CP invested) Release + Sealing Specialist #'Flying Thunder God '- Similar to Kamui in that the success of the technique depends on the user's ability to dodge versus the opponent's chance to hit (strength or CC based). Though instead of disappearing and rewarping in they teleport to one of their seals. It costs 40 CP to teleport using this, and cannot be used to leave a combat situation. Placing a seal costs 5 Cp, or the user can have preplaced seals but it must be noted on the page where the seal is. The initial jutsu comes with one seal slot. (40 CP) Manipulation + Sealing Specialist 'Other (5)' # Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - The user creates clones of him or herself. (Half of current CP) #'Stat boost (4)' Equipment *(1) Summoning Scroll *(2) Fūma Shuriken *(9) Chakra Pill (x3) *(2) Single Smoke Bomb *(0) IOU of one eye to Reiko should he ever reconsider *(0) Poisoned Kunai (Reduces enemy speed by 5 for 2 rounds) - 1 time use (1/1 uses remaining) *(0) Jutsu Absorbing Scroll (allows the user to absorb a single jutsu, up to 40 CP and throw it back at the opponent for 1/2 the CP cost) - 1 time use Ryo ' * Ryo earned (total): 115,500 * Ryo from other characters: 21,500 (Kinzo Kigen) * Ryo spent: 20,000 (Revival), 50,000 (RU Change: Seishin Hosuto to Summoning Contract), 20,000 (Feat change) * Ryo left: 25,500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 196QP' *'Banked: 0 QP' *'Reset Day: Monday' *'QP earned this week: '''0/12 '''S-Rank: 7' Trail of Tobata (3QP, 1500 - 06/07/2014 - Kage Mish #3) Destroying the Dark Heart (2QP, 1000 Ryo - 04/04/2014) Ghost Bow (3QP, 1500 Ryo - 19/03/2014) The Black Flag and White Ronin (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 17/03/2014) Kid Flash (No QP due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 09/03/2014 '- S-Rank mish #3)' Meeting the Hermit (3QP, 1500 Ryo - 08/03/2014 - S-Rank mish #2) Capturing The Poison Specialist (4QP, 2000 Ryo) A-Rank: 21 Meany Uchiha(4QP, 2000 Ryo - 11/07/2014) The Archer (3QP due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 10/04/2014) Foxy Lady (3QP, 1500 Ryo - 08/04/2014 - Kage mish #1) In the North (3QP, 1500 Ryo - 07/04/2014) Three-Country Bandits (3QP, 1500 Ryo - 07/04/2014) The Man in the Spiny Chair(4QP, 2000 Ryo - 18/03/2014) Fortress (No QP due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 16/03/2014) Fighting the Unknown (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 13/03/2014) Stopping Bandits (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 02/03/2014) Killing some more bandits (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 27/02/2014 Pirate Life (No QP due to cap, 2000 Ryo - S-Rank mish #1) Wai-Shi-Tong (4QP, 2000 Ryo) A Club, a Perv and a Samurai (4QP, 2000 Ryo) Seishin Hunters - Jonin RU (2QP, 1000 Ryo) For the Nightmares have Ended (4QP, 2000 Ryo) The pursuit of bandages (4QP, 2000 Ryo) Saving Washu (3QP, 1500 Ryo - 13/01/2014) Cave of Iron (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 25/01/2014) Searching for clues (1QP due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 03/01/2014) Numbers (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 09/01/2014) Yamigakure (No QP earned due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 09/01/2014) B-Rank: 37 ' 'Mrokeii Kage Arc Part 3 (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 27/04/2014) Mrokeii Kage Rank Part 2 (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 20/04/2014 - Kage Mish #3) More Bandits... (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 20/04/2014) The Cave (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 19/04/2014) Kidnapped Cutie (3QP, 2000 Ryo - 05/04/2014) Another Castle(4QP, 2000 Ryo - 01/04/2014) A Damsel in Distress (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 28/03/2014) I See Doubles (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 24/03/2014) The Crazy Little Man (No QP earned due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 21/03/2014) Senju Crypt (No QP earned due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 20/03/2014) The Test Chambers '('No QP earned due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 16/03/2014) Dracula Backwards (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 15/03/2014) Fox Trot (3QP, 1500 Ryo - 12/03/2014) Imposters (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 03/03/2014) Immortal Bandit (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 03/03/2014) Saving Nina (2QP, 1000 Ryo - 24/02/2014) The Puppet (No QP earned due to cap, 1500 Ryo - 23/02/2014) Saving Miyu (3QP, 2000 Ryo - 18/02/2014) Hunting Down Some Oni! (No QP earned due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 14/02/2014) Daddy Issues ''(''No QP earned due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 14/02/2014) A Vexing Situation (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 14/02/2014) Black wings (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 04/01/2014) Nightmare inn (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 31/01/2014) The Robe Ninja (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 25/01/2014) The Ichneumons (No QP earned due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 19/01/2014) The Oni and the Sake Hall (3QP, 1500 Ryo) Find Mr. FluffyButts!! (4QP, 2000 Ryo) Stephen King's Nightmare (4QP, 4000 Ryo) Stephen King's Nightmare 2 (4QP, 4000 Ryo) Stephen King's Nightmare 3 (4QP, 4000 Ryo) The Mysterious Mountain (4QP, 4000 Ryo) Caught the bandaged nin (2QP earned due to cap, 2000 Ryo) Inner Demons (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 10/01/2014) The Cemetary (2QP, 1000 Ryo - 27/01/2014) The Numbers (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 18/02/2014) C-Rank: 5 ' 'Local Banditry (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 27/03/2014) The Return of the Black Flag (No QP earned due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 14/02/2014) Long Awaited Exam (2QP, 2000 Ryo + Chunin Promotion) The Lightning Bandit! (No QP earned due to cap, 2000 Ryo) The Numbers (4QP, 2000 Ryo) D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 1 ' '''Shuriyko's Return (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 19/01/2014 Other: 33 Mount Fokkusu (Kage Arc Char Dev #1) (1QP, 500 Ryo - 06/04/2014) Progression (1QP, 500 Ryo - 13/03/2014) He has come! Kinda... slightly lost though... (1QP, 500 Ryo - 05/03/2014) Training Time (Assha)(1QP, 500 Ryo - 01/03/2014) Back Home (1QP, 500 Ryo - 01/03/2014) Back from a mission (anyone) (1QP, 500 Ryo '- 25/02/2014)' Celebrate (Anyone) (1QP, 500 Ryo - 25/02/2014) Practice (1QP, 500 Ryo) Mrokeii vs Oyota (1QP, 500 Ryo) In the Library (No QP earned due to cap, 500 Ryo) House Party (No QP earned due to cap, 500 Ryo) Ichiraku Ramen (1QP, 500 Ryo) The Uzumaki Clan (1QP, 500 Ryo) The Barkeep (1QP, 500 Ryo) Communing with the Desert Fox (1QP, 500 Ryo) Onward to the Land of Bears (1QP, 500 Ryo) Training in the Leaf (1 QP, 500 Ryo) Searching for Our Friend (1QP, 500 Ryo) Hunting for an Itamu (1QP, 500 Ryo) Mrokeii vs Yami (1QP, 500 Ryo) Gaaran vs Mrokeii (1QP, 500 Ryo) Sitting In (1QP, 500 Ryo) The Trees (1QP, 500 Ryo) And A Happy New Year! (1QP, 500 Ryo - 1/1/14) Making Friends'' '('1''QP, 500 Ryo - 2/1/14) It's Cold Outside (1QP, 500 Ryo - 7/1/14) Late at Night (1QP, 500 Ryo - 7/1/14) Derping Around (1QP, 500 Ryo - 9/01/2014) Viva La Vida (1QP, 500 Ryo - 11/01/2014) Walking through the Training Fields (1QP, 500 Ryo - 10/01/2014) Preparations in the Sake Hall (1QP, 500 Ryo - 17/01/2014 Why is Everything So Black? (1QP, 500 Ryo - 01/02/2014) Training (1QP, 500 Ryo - 03/02/2014) Assha Nara: Nara Clan (1QP, 500 Ryo - 10/02/2014) Crimson General (2QP, 1000 Ryo - 13/02/2014) At the Training Grounds (1QP, 500 Ryo - 19/03/2014) 'Relationships' Mitsugaki Hashiroki - The first person Mrokeii met upon arriving at Konoha and also the first person he sparred with besides some of his friends at the academy in Takigakure. Mrokeii considers him a close friend. He recently became Mrokeii's sensei in Mokuton, although he prefers not to be called such. Zumoni Tezuka' '- Another good friend, Mrokeii admires Zumoni greatly for his strength. His sensei of sorts, he does his best to stop Mrokeii doing anything rash, although it doesn't always work. Gaaran Hyuga - Gaaran is Mrokeii's closest friend and his brother, despite all their arguments. Nenshou Natsuin - Part of what Mrokeii considers his family. Another close friend. Reiko Ichiyama - REIKO-SAMA! One of Mrokeii's best friends! :D Tanyu Uzumaki - The first Uzumaki that Mrokeii has ever met besides his own family. A little bit... off... but still a good person. Hiwatari Zukaro - Mrokeii really likes Hiwatari for being so kind to him. He considers her like an older sister of sorts. Yami Nara - Gaaran's girlfriend. Mrokeii really does appreciate how kind she's been, especially considering how he's injured her boyfriend several times and nearly blew up their house. Oyota - Meh. Kantaro Uzumaki - Mrokeii's big Uzu cousin :D Mrokeii thinks they should do more family stuff. Lena Uzumaki- Mrokeii's OTHER big Uzu cousin :D Assha Nara - Mrokeii thinks he's lazy. Okami-sensei - Mrokeii's sensei, he respects Okami greatly, maybe even looks up to him a little. He's determined to become strong enough to prove himself to him. Asumizu Kigen - A friend of Mrokeii's. Another Mokuton user, Mrokeii challenged Asu back when he was a Genin. After a quick defeat, he actually copied one of Asu's abilities and now uses it himself. Now that Asu is Hokage, Mrokeii loyally follows his orders. 'History and Story' Pre-Genin Mrokeii is a member of the Uzumaki clan; he was born in Konoha, but his parents moved to Takigakure shortly afterwards. He was 13 when he decided to run away from home. His life was one of bliss, up until his graduation at the academy. His parents had come to congratulate him. His father was a proud medical ninja and wanted his son to follow in his footsteps (despite Mrokeii's constant talk of becoming like Uzumaki Naruto). However, on the day of his graduation, Shinobi wearing strange robes and hoods struck his father down. His mother had tried to stop them, but she too was struck down. They were about to kill Mrokeii as well, until a cornered Mrokeii breathed a measly fireball from his mouth and into one of the assassin's faces. While extremely irritated, his colleague was amused, and told his partner to leave the child. Begrudgingly, the assassin followed his calmer colleague and they both disappeared. The government did nothing as Mrokeii was put into an orphanage and taken out of the Shinobi program. Here, Mrokeii worked on his fūinjutsu and wind techniques, even using his large Uzumaki chakra reserves to his advantage to learn the Shadow Clone Technique, and gathered the information he needed; he was determined to go to Konoha, to escape the corrupt system and become Hokage. Genin Mrokeii eventually arrived in Konoha after a long time of travelling. Here he met Mitsugaki Hashiroki and sparred with him, earning him his first friend. Not long after he sparred with Zumoni Tezuka, gaining what would be an invaluable friend and mentor. He fought many other people along the way, notably Gaaran Hyuga. They quickly became close friends, sharing both a rivalry and something like a brotherly relationship. Mrokeii eagerly trained to become stronger, learning many different techniques from his various teachers until finally he was eligible for the Chunin Exam. Here he fought Sasorisēji Uchiha-Gami and won, although both became Chunin. And with that, Mrokeii's life as a Genin ended and a new chapter began. Chunin Gaining more serious assignments now, Mrokeii had to be prepared. He had to be stronger. And the way to do this, as much as he hated it, was the Seishin that inhabited him. Inari the Desert Fox. Mrokeii trained with the fox to become stronger, and although their relationship was still far from perfect (both still despised each other) they made a formidable duo. Mrokeii trained even harder now, so that he could keep up. He even invented his own technique. But, the more he trained, the more renowned he became. So much so that he drew the attention of a nin from Iwa by the name of Kenji Hatake. The two had an intense battle on the border of the Land of Fire which resulted in Mrokeii's death. But, somehow through what can only be described as a miracle, Mrokeii pulled himself back from the cold embrace of death. Although weaker than before, he was no less determined. He pushed himself harder than ever before, being sent on more and more challenging missions. After a dangerous mission with his friends Hiwatari Zukaro, Samara Tanaka and Sasorisēji Uchiha-Gami where he was hunted for his Seishin, Mrokeii was deemed suitable to be promoted to Jonin. Jonin As a Jonin, Mrokeii decided to delve into his history. He uncovered that he knew the Mokuton style of the First Hokage - infact, he was descended from the God of Shinobi himself. He trained his Kekkei Genkai, aiming always to surpass his superiors and to protect his new "family". Mrokeii may no longer have his mother or father but he'd gained something just as good. A new family, people he loves and is willing to die for. Nen, Hiwa, Samara, Okami, Mitsu, Zumoni... and of course Gaaran and Yami. Fate seems to have guided Mrokeii to Konoha, for him to have met all these kind people, people who actually love him. And in the end, it turned out that this family wasn't just any family - Mrokeii and Gaaran discovered that they are in fact biological brothers, sharing the same father. Mrokeii then gained significance in Konoha, becoming part of the mysterious branch of Konoha known as the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai - ANBU Black Ops. And so another chapter in the life of Mrokeii Uzumaki was in order. S-Rank Mrokeii had grown powerful, but he desired more. The power to protect his loved ones. He began studying the manipulation of the Space-Time continuum, particularly the Second and Fourth Hokages' technique the Hiraishin. But it proved an elusive skill; few people knew it. After many failed leads, many unsuccessful endeavours, Mrokeii found a man in a distant village who knew of the Hiraishin. After beating him in a race, the man taught Mrokeii the technique. Now, Mrokeii's use of the technique has earned him the title of "Konoha's White Flash". Kage Mrokeii had to become stronger. His already formidable powers were not enough. He had allowed his brother to die. He couldn't do that, he couldn't watch someone so close to him die again. One day, whilst contemplating how to do so, Mrokeii was visited by foxes from Fokkusu Forest. There was a reason why he'd always been so close to foxes - they had always been watching him, always viewing his progress ever since the day he became the host of a powerful Kitsune such as Inari. They decided that he will be their Sage, their saviour. And so, Inari was separated from Mrokeii at last, destined to become his summon instead. Now, Mrokeii must train so that he can travel to Fokkusu Forest and become a Fox Sage. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Uzumaki